User talk:2508273a
Welcome! Hi 2508273a, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Laff Points page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! You can also check out what's currently happening on this wiki on the Community Portal! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, 2508273a! -- Bermuda (Talk) 22:03, May 28, 2011 A Thank You Thank you for creating those building articles. Feel free to use the TheBrrrghbldg template to make it better. Also, use these categories: Category:Shops, Category:Minor Shops (Minor Shops are buildings that do not have a Toontask or any affiliation with a Toontask), Category:Buildings, Category:Polar Place (or any street), Category:The Brrrgh (or any playground). Here's the template coding you can copy and paste to the articles (for The Brrrgh Buildings): For image, only include the name of the file and the file type, such as Image.png or Flippy.jpg. For LEFT and RIGHT, put the buildings that are next to the building. Also, instead of using the plain, old, boring linking style, use two brackets on each side. Article Name. Here's an example: Cogs = Cogs. There's no need to copy the url anymore. :) If you need to use a different name, use a "pipe" (shift + backslash \). You will produce the |. Here's an example: Cog = Cog. Anymore questions should be dealt on my talk page. Toontown Wiki is glad to have another helpful user like you! Bermuda Contact Me! 04:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I would also like to point out that the templates should be on top of the article text. Though, a few pages lack this, which most likely needs to be placed on the top. :Other than that, you're doing a great job! :Bermuda Contact Me! 05:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Notice A bot is currently being run throughout the wiki. Edit Conflicts may occur during editing, which may or may not save your edit. For something like this not to happen, you'll have to stop editing for a few minutes. Thanks for your patience! Bermuda Contact Me! 19:29, June 10, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!?!?!?!? 100 edits in 1 single day! Top Toon of March 2012 Nominee Donald's Dock tasks Are you sure that there are new tasks coming soon? I just realised it. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 21:46, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry You were right..... they are called Juggling Balls, not Cubes. Sorry again! Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 23:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Super Contributor I noticed that you meet all the requirements to become a Super Contributor. It doesn't give you any special rights but lets other people know that you are active on this wiki. If you wish me to promote you to that rank then please let me know. Theevina • talk 23:24, March 6, 2012 (UTC) My images Please don't crop any of my images without my permission. I have reverted the recent edit you did from my image. --Osha 00:34, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Actually copyright according to the wikia policy doesn't cover your images. 2508273a can do whatever they want so long as they don't make money from it or claim to have created the picture. Theevina • talk 00:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Please wait Don't add the "shorts" and "skirts" categories to pages untill we resolve the duplicate category conflict. Thank you. Theevina • talk 19:03, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Meeting on TT Greetings, 2508273a! Would you like to meet on Toontown? You seem to know a lot of knowledge of Toontown and I'd like to get to know you. Thanks! Pinkie Dash! 03:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Question regarding punctuation On the Artie Choke's Necktie article, you de-capitalized Toon Building. I know you've been here longer and know better... but in other articles the T and B are capital. Same thing with the first "Toon" in that article... Toon is considered a pronoun in this respect so it would be capitalized. Sorry about that grammar nazi spree. Needed to get that off my chest. :P 20:09, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Getting involved Hi. Recently we have received an inquiry for partnership. Please feel free to get involve and add in your opinion about the partnership, and if Toontown Wiki is suitable for the partnership. Thanks for listening; we hope you can get involved. Link: Forum:Partnership with ToonTask Remember to keep comments civil. Comments that violate the rules will be removed, and you may earn a block. :This message was sent to the most recent list of active users and does not necessarily target you. Hi Wanna meet on Toontown this Friday? District:Toon Valley Where:Toontown Central PS:You must have Speedchat Plus. My non-member toon has Speedchat Plus. Just wondering- why'd you undo my revisions?